Why can't you see you belong with me
by Blackswan15
Summary: The straw finally breaks the camels back as the dam bursts and Kyoko and Ren FINALLY reveal their true thoughts to each other. One shot.


Blackswan15

AN: I know the title isn't the best fit, but that's the song that kept running through my mind whenever I thought of this fic, so it stuck. These two seem absolutely determined to completely misunderstand each other, making me want to knock both of them upside the head and tell them to just spit it out already. I apologize for it being so OOC, but I just had to make them finally word vomit to preserve my own sanity. I know this is very dialogue heavy, but I had a hard time focusing on their surroundings. If anyone is interested in helping flesh it out, let me know. This comes after he makes her a flower ring and puts it on her pinky in chapter 263. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just playing with these amazing characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're a pretty despicable guy."

Ren looked at her completely stunned. "What?" He questioned hesitantly, unsure where her unpredictable mind had taken her this time.

"Do you have no regard at all for her feelings?" She continued as if he hadn't spoken a word. Now he was even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

The wind tossed her orange locks as she glared him down.

"She told me about the pinky ring you gave her for white day 2 years ago. I'd convinced myself that the reason I didn't get a gift from you was because I didn't give you chocolates, but she said she gave you an expensive wine that year. And I know you only watch out for me as a favor to the president. I know I am a burden on you at times inconveniencing you and making you go out of your way for me so I didn't expect anything. But she told me how you tenderly put it on her pinky. Why would you betray her like this?"

He couldn't comprehend the direction this was going. What girl was she talking about?

"How am I betraying her?" was all he could manage to say. She looked so lost, so hurt, but also so very angry as well. What in the world was causing her to behave like this?

"You told me once that the girl that you thought you might have feelings for was 4 years younger than you and still in high school. You were talking about her. She was only 15 at the time she costarred with you."

"Wait a minute," he interrupted, finally managing to find control of his tongue again. "When did I ever tell you that I liked a girl four years younger than me?"

She suddenly froze, looking defeated, terrified and ashamed. "I... well... I..." She sighed seeming to deflate and curl into herself. "I never told you about my first job as a Love Me member. At first I was embarrassed, but after I'd met you in character, I was terrified of how you'd react if you found out it was me."

"This girl just keeps getting more and more cryptic," he thought in confused agitation. "Will she ever say something that makes sense?" "Kyoko-San, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

She hung her head even further, scuffing her shoe in the grass. "The first time I met you really was an accident. I was so upset that I'd just been fired from my first job and was just aimlessly wandering the hallways when I stumbled across you. You didn't notice me at first and I almost walked away, but you looked so dejected that I couldn't bring myself to do it. I never expected you'd actually open up to me, and I couldn't help laughing when I heard how silly your problem was, but even then you comforted me, telling me that you'd been fired so many times when you first started that you couldn't even remember the number. It was the first time you didn't look at me with distain."

A horrified realization was starting to creep into his mind, but he didn't want to accept it. She hadn't stopped talking though, it was as if a dam had finally burst.

"The other two times I could see you were upset, I purposely went to go find it. I knew you'd never talk to me, a complete newbie, and a girl at that, but you seemed to be able to talk freely in front of him. I wanted to help you even if all I could do was listen..."

"Don't tell me..." Ren was aghast.

She nodded miserably, "I'm Bo. I hoped you'd never find out because I didn't want you to think I had tricked or betrayed you. I really only wanted to help!" She finally looked into his eyes, her own begging him for understand, for forgiveness, but also filled with a quiet hopelessness, as if she believed she'd never receive it.

He just stared at her. Trying to comprehend the enormity of what she had just revealed to him. He shook his head to clear it. And then, a sudden realization hit him. "What a minute... Who is this girl that you think I'm in love with and betraying?"

Now it was Kyoko's turn to look completely confused. "Morizumi Kimiko-San..." She trailed off, not comprehending his sudden change of expression. He knew he could only be showing his complete shock and confusion. There were no more masks now.

"Why in the world would you think it was her?" He paused, suddenly remembering an earlier part of her rant, "and why do you think I'm watching out for you as a favor to the president?"

Her confusion deepened. "Aren't you? Why else would you go to so much trouble for someone you hated so deeply in the beginning? And she told me how much you two meant to each other at the Momiji auditions."

Ren's shock was finally fading away into full blown exasperation. For someone who could read him so very clearly, more so than only a very small handful of people, there were times when it almost seemed as if she were deliberately going out of her way to misunderstand his intentions.

"Kyoko-San," he started. Better get this misunderstanding cleared up first. "I have never, and will never be interested in Morizumi-San. That ring was simply a return gift for the expensive wine with no deeper meaning attached at all. And furthermore, I am not only watching over you as a favor to the president. I never was. I chose to watch over you the moment I first caught a glimpse of that unpolished diamond inside of you. I wanted nothing more than to have a hand in polishing it and watch it shine with all its true beauty. I have become completely fascinated with you. More with each skill you learn. More with each character you make your own. Don't you understand?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation. Her shocked face staring up at his.

"It was you I was imagining in front of me when I played Katsuki I let myself act out how I might be if I actually let things move forward between us. You were the inspiration for my role. It was you who brought me back time and again when I lost myself after creating Cain. You saved my from the darkness that was swallowing me whole, threatening to seal me away forever. I didn't have the slightest idea of what love was supposed to feel like until it was explained to me by Bo... you... Bo, don't think that I've forgotten about that! We will talk about it later. How could you ever possibly think there was anyone else who could compare to you, you silly girl."

Kyoko simply stared at him, her expression frozen. Ren managed to mask it, but inside he had started panicking. "Damn it! I never meant to reveal so much. Especially not all at once. She's going to run from me know at cut all contact. I've lost even the fragile friendship we had and all because I lost control around her... again. This time with my deepest feelings that I can't just brush off like my slip ups before." He started to turn away, head bowed, when he felt her small hand tentatively clutch at the sleeve of his dark over shirt.

"Is all of that true, or are you just teasing me again Tsuruga-San," her voice contained the barest hint of a tremble. Most would never have even noticed it, but, love struck fool that he was, he'd spent a great amount of time studying her and had cataloged away any and all information about her he could find. He looked back at her and her expression was that of a lost child. He sighed. Would he never be able to resist her?

"It's all true," he responded quietly. "I know you've sworn off love, so you'd never see me that way, but I'd like to be a part of your life in whatever way you'd allow. I will stay your Senpei or your friend for the rest of my life if that's the only way you'll have me."

"What if I don't want that from you." She was whispering now too. Her face hidden as she ducked it out of his sight. Unconsciously protecting their conversation from the prying ears of the world.

He felt her words like a knife to his heart. "If that is what you wish, I will keep my distance from you. But I will always look after you Kyoko-San, even if it is from a distance. There will never be anyone else."

"That's not what I meant." She finally looked up at him and he noticed the tears glistening in her eyes, the fresh tracks running down her cheeks. "What if I want more than a senpai or friend from you." His heart stop. She couldn't possibly mean...

"What if I told you I was in love with you?"


End file.
